


My Sister My Responsibility

by Kellex513



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dark Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellex513/pseuds/Kellex513
Summary: Pilot rewrite featuring Dark!Bellamy doing whatever it takes to keep his sister safe.This started as a one shot but if enough people like it I might turn it into a series.
Kudos: 3





	My Sister My Responsibility

In the year 2077 nuclear warfare made Earth uninhabitable; fourteen ships were sent into space before the explosions to save the human race. Once all the ships arrived in space they came together to form Arc Station to make survival easier. Because of the limited resources on the Arc any crime is punishable by death unless under the age of eighteen, then you are sent to the sky box to await your trial on your eighteenth birthday. One of the biggest rules is that you are only allowed to have one child. After eighty five years in space a second child is born. Fifteen years later a problem is found with the life support on the Arc, giving them roughly two years before running out of oxygen. The man who discovered it, and who was the only person who could possibly fix it, was floated because he wanted to tell the population. Chancellor Jaha has decided to send the one hundred children from the sky box to the ground to see if Earth was survivable, and to give the rest of the people on the Arc more time because he believed that they were expendable. Octavia, the second child, will be on this ship.   


* * *

**Bellamys POV**

I overheard the guards talking earlier, Jaha is sending the prisoners to the ground in a dropship to give “his people” more time. What about the lives of “his people” that he’s floated for the stupidest things, like taking medical rations for his sick child that were refused to him because he was a low class citizen, or for having a second child. What about the lives of “his people” who are on that dropship who he is sending to die because they are expendable. My sister who lived her whole life under the floor of our room is on that ship. She was arrested simply for being born, and now because this idiot cares more about saving “his people” my sister could die because he thinks they are expendable. I hate Jaha with every fiber of my being, he has taken everything from me. I have to get on this drop ship if it's the last thing I do. From day one O has been my responsibility, mother always told me  _ “Your sister, your responsibility,” _ and I’m not about to let Jaha send my baby sister to the ground without me. 

“Cadet Blake!” 

Doesn't he know I’m not a cadet anymore? After all he is the one who stripped me of my uniform after arresting Octavia. “Yes Commander Shumway?” I ask while turning around. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard by now, but I thought I’d let you know that the delinquents are being sent to the ground. I’m also sure that you want to be on that ship, so I’m here to offer you a deal. Kill the Chancellor and I’ll get you on that ship. You have an hour before the ship launches so decide quickly.” 

My mother's voice echoes in my head  _ “Your sister, your responsibility.” _

“I’ll do it.” 

Shumway turns surprised from the door, “That was easier than I expected. Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes and we’ll go over the plan.”

* * *

Shumway gave me back my guards uniform so I could get onto the dropship, and he gave me a gun to use to kill Jaha. Jaha should be coming down this hallway alone any minute now based off of Shumway’s intel. I hear footsteps down the hallway, I have approximately thirty seconds before I see him. I contemplate everything he’s taken from me as I prepare myself to take his life. As I cock the gun I think about how he floated my father when I was six, the year O was born. Twenty seconds. As I bring the gun up to eye level I think of how he floated my mother for having my sister. Ten seconds. I think of how he arrested my sister for being born as I prepare myself for what I am about to do. He’s here. I see him through the sights of my gun, he sees the gun now too. 

“My sister, my responsibility.” I pull the trigger.

**_BANG!_ **

I watch as the life drains out of his eyes, “You will never take anything away from me  **ever** again.”

* * *

I tuck the gun into the back of my pants and hide it with my jacket as I make my way back to Shumway’s office to inform him that the deed is done. There’s not a lot of foot traffic through this hallway so I will be long gone by the time they find his body.

“Shumway it’s Blake! Time for you to hold up your end of the deal” I yell as I bang on his door. 

Quickly the door is yanked open “Shhh, someone could hear you” he whisper yells. He looks around to make sure he won’t be overheard.“Where's the gun?”

“I tossed it down a garbage shoot” I lie easily. If I told him the truth he’d take it back, but I need it if I’m going to be able to protect my sister.

“Why would you-- You know what never mind, the dropship leaves in ten minutes lets go.” he finishes in a huff. We make it to the ship in no time, the guards at the door immediately standing at attention when they see Shumway. 

“Commander, we weren’t expecting to see you today,” one of the guards say sounding surprised. 

“Cadet Blake will be traveling with the delinquents to keep them in line.” 

“But I thought-” the guard stops speaking abruptly at the look Shumway is giving him.

“Are you questioning my orders?”

“No sir, I just thought-- nevermind sir” he finishes meekley as he steps aside to let me onto the ship. I turn and give Shumway a nod as I step onto the ship and watch the doors close.

“My sister, My responsibility” I say to myself as I turn back to find a seat for our descent down to Earth. 

* * *

“Wait! If you open that door we could die, we don’t know if the radiation will kill us or not.” a girl with blond hair shouts at me as I reach for the lever.

I’m going to have to watch out for her. She’s the girl who spent the last year in solitary, but she's basically a Princess. Her father was head engineer and best friends with Jaha, and her mother was head doctor. I believe I heard Baby Jaha call her Clarke. 

“If the air is toxic, then we’re all dead anyway.” I reach again for the lever that will open the door when I hear it. 

“Bellamy!?” 

I turn quickly to see Octavia running at me, I barely have time to react before she is in my arms. 

“O! I’ve missed you so much! Have you gotten taller?”

“How are you here?”, I’m saved from a reply by the rumbling of voices amongst the crowd. 

“That's the girl from under the floor”

“They’re  **_siblings_ ** ” 

“That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden under the floor!!” 

The voices grew in volume, O turned to say something before I stopped her. “Let's give them something new to remember you by, like being the first person on the ground in 100 years.” I turn and finally pull the lever to open the door. There is a hiss from the doors as the ship depressurizes, then there is a bright light. The sun, actual sunlight. I watch as Octavia steps forward taking everything in, she takes a deep breath of  **_real_ ** , non recycled air before finally taking a step onto the ground. She looks to the sky and screams, “ **We’re back bitches!** ” 

She finally looks like a teenager, and not a scared child living under the floors. She looks free. At this moment watching my sister finally behave like a teenager, finally free, I decided that I would do whatever it took to make sure that things would stay like this.Whatever it takes my sister, my responsibility. Just then I was interrupted by Baby Jaha yelling at someone trying to take off their wristband, 

“Hey, don’t mess with that! If you take off your wristbands the Arc will think we’re dying and they won’t come down.” 

Step number one, destroy those wristbands. 


End file.
